To Be Alone
by Galaxy14
Summary: without further ado another figure has entered Wonderland... yet again to find two kingdoms at war. Will she be able to keep on going with her determination? or not?  i kinda stink at summaries but i promise the story is much better .
1. Chapter 1: Hostage

_**ok... so this story is based a bit off of Alice in Wonderland but i have my own little twist on it further along... hope ya like it ^_^**_

* * *

><p>My flat brown hair streamed out behind me in two messy braids as I sprinted through a huge open field. Two people were right on my heels as I tried to keep at least a few steps ahead. Behind me laid a huge structure with sniper towers at each of the four corners of the compound. I looked back once again and saw the bleak walls retreating but two very fast men advancing. One looked older and was beginning to fall behind but the other seemed about my age and was catching up. Before I could turn my head back forward I felt myself falling. I face planted into the soft dirt, and the boy planted his foot on my back between my shoulders. I rolled my head to the side and looked up at my captor. His brown hair fell into his warm chocolate eyes. But what shattered the picture was a long barreled shotgun loaded with tranquilizers pointed at my neck.<p>

"Macy, you've gotten pretty far this time. But it looks like your little plan failed yet again," the boy said in a mocking tone. My ice blue eyes glared up at him as he lifted me up then cuffed my hands behind my back.

"Let me go1 I don't wanna go back there! Please let me go," I plead with him quietly.

"Macy Elizabeth. You are a patient at this compound and because I am an enforcer I am forced to follow strict rules. So I cannot let you go."

I whined quietly and hung my head as he began leading me back. The use of my full name always made me feel horribly inferior. And yes, I only have a first and middle name because my family abandoned me just from the fact I was different.

The person led me back to my cell and gently pushed me into it. "Macy I'm telling you this for your own health. Stay here and stop trying to run."

Just as he said that I remembered his name. Officer Jason Lagunas. He was the youngest enforcer in the compound and specifically assigned to keep tabs on me. Although he is the youngest, he's strongest and fastest. How unlucky for me because if he wasn't I would've gotten away already. His hands turned me around and I felt the cold cuffs click off my wrists and Jason backed away cautiously. Right away I spun and faced him.

"Woah, woah. Down kitty. No need to get all angry here, I'm leaving right now," he says quickly using my nickname that I absolutely hated.

But right as he turned I jumped at him and held him in a chokehold. He gagged then I tightened the hold and he passed out. Thought I only had seconds to get ahead I wasn't too worried. Jason had already opened the door so I dashed out into the hall and spotted a large window, luckily my cell was on the first floor. Soon enough, the alarms were blaring all around the compound, and I flung myself out the window.

Glass shattered around me and cut deep into my skin. My body then crashed to the ground but I rolled and stumbled to my feet then sprinted as fast as I could toward the forest. From behind me I heard Jason shouting then I saw him level a tranq gun at me

I heard the gun sputter as it fired at me then the clatter of the metal sounded as he dropped it to the ground and came running after me. What felt like hours were mere milliseconds as a small thud sounded when a needle penetrated my skin just above my elbow. But as soon as it hit I knew it was too late. I could feel the drug racing through me but I fought it off and kept running until I finally reached the forest for the first time. As I made my way deeper the forest behind me closed out the view of the compound and I couldn't hear Jason's crunching footsteps. The further I got though the more alone and isolated I felt.

Soon I began to falter in my step until I eventually fell face first into the ground. I managed to roll myself onto my back and look up at, possibly my last, glance at the sky. The sun was going down into the horizon casting brilliant reds, yellows, oranges and even light pink colors into the sky. Then I saw small wispy clouds blow from the east and heard the soft crunch of an army boot coming across the fallen leaves. Minutes later I had begun trying to get up, but to my horror when I looked around I saw that I had fallen into a ravine, and I couldn't move my right arm either.

More footfalls sounded and came closer to where I was and I called out against my will, "Jason? Is that you?"

The steps halted then reappeared behind me. "You called Macy? Gosh, what happened to you?" His voice was tainted with genuine worry, I didn't ever think a person like him could worry. He came closer and I tried to shy away, until I noticed he didn't have any weapons. So I let him come closer. Jasons' soft touch glanced across my forehead and I cried out quietly when I saw the blood, my blood, on his fingers. He then tore off a part of his white shirt and began to wrap it around my head. I flinched back as the soft cotton touched the wound. "Hey, stop moving or it'll hurt more, just stay still," he said softly, as soft as the cotton of his shirt.

I nodded quickly and kept my eyes on my feet to avoid meeting his usually harsh gaze. After he finished wrapping up the gash on my head, his hand slipped under my chin and he made me look at him. His brown eyes held mine hostage. "Jason… stop," I say in a harsh whisper as I push myself away from him. I apparently didn't realize we were only inches apart. But as I pushed away he grabbed my waist gently and held me there. He lifted my face again and pushed his lips against mine.

My whole world shattered in that one second and rain poured down from a now grey sky.


	2. Chapter 2: World of Light

**_m'kay now, second chapter is still a bit confusing (to me at least) because i haven't gotten too far with it but i promise it gets more epical as it goes along ^-^ all authors love reviews so please do if you want i'd highly appriciate it_**

* * *

><p>I woke up a few days later in a warm yellow room where I was laying on a king size bed. Another girl sat beside the bed to the right near a huge window. "Where are we?" I ask quietly in a raspy voice.<p>

The girl has a small pixie cut that frames her chin and her black hair mixed beautifully with her milky white skin. Her eyes were also popped out with an intense shade of green. "Oh, hello there Macy, my name is Brittani. And right now you're in a special little castle in the Kingdom of Light."

While she explained more about what was going on I looked out the gigantic window and saw, out on the distance, a veil of darkness hanging over the land. But here it seemed to be only the middle of the day. Between the space of light and dark lay a sliver of land that looked to be caught forever in dawn or dusk-like luminescence.

"Over that way is the Cimmerian Kingdom. The Kingdom governed by darkness, and in-between that is the Land of First and Last. That name refers to the first and last light of day before the darkness and after the light or the other way around. Either way both main kingdoms are at war this year and it has been that way since before you were born Miss Macy Elizabeth."

The new voice that had said that was from a girl with dirty blonde hair that was cut short in the front and highlighted her hazel eyes. Around her eyes though were messy squares of different colored powder. Around her right eye was a square of pink and her left was framed by orange, which almost blended with her tan skin. "Macy, meet Molli, my friend and military accomplice," Brittani explains to me as Molli holds her hand out for me.

I shake Molli's hand gently then pull back quickly feeling how cold her hand was. "Ok, so does anyone know how I got here or where Jason is?" I ask with a bit of venom in my tone. But as it was to be discovered my question never got answered.

~X…X…X~

Later on in the evening Brittani and Molli had let me out of the room and showed me into their own rooms. When I had finished the tour of the grand rooms I was lead back to my own and on the bed laid a grey dress. So, eventually I shut the door and began to put on the outfit. The dress came to the middle of my thigh, which I thought was too short. But beneath the dress on the bed lay a pair of pure white jeans. There were also black shoes that looked to be converse but had no logo on them that came up halfway to my shin. Laced up they looked pretty good, the white laces clashed perfectly with the black fabric. But overall I looked like a pop singer, in my opinion. Also, grey wasn't too much of my favorite color so I'd have to make an effort to dye it black later on.

There was a loud knock at my door a few seconds after I got my whole outfit on, and it came so suddenly I almost screamed. The door then opened in a flash and a young man came in with a worried look on his face. "Is everything alright ma'am? I've only come to do your hair; I hope I didn't startle you."

"Oh, the knock just scared me a little, it's alright though," I reply quietly as I am motioned to sit down near the vanity.

"I am genuinely sorry Macy. My name is Santiago, and by the order of the King I am Duke of the North River."

"Nice to meet you Santiago. But may I ask, why do so many people want to help me when I don't need the help at all?"

~X…X…X~

_The Next Day_

"Molli! Where are we going?" I yell at her from a ways behind. Right now I had my grey dress with white jeans on and I was riding a beautiful chestnut stallion across the countryside. In front of me Molli rode on a white mare whose name she said was Moon while her long blonde hair trailed out behind her when the wind blew.

Apparently my question had been lost to the wind so all I could do was keep my horse, named Zephyr, on a straight path behind Molli. She had said earlier that we had to go find a spot to train but there was an edge to her voice that made me believe that it was a lie.

As we continued to ride I got bothered by how short Santiago cut my hair. I couldn't possibly put it up in a ponytail or anything at all. So it blew all around in my face as my diagonal bangs cut across my face in a steep angle from left to right. Before me Molli had brought Moon to a halt and jumped off, so as soon as I reached her I did the same.

"Molli, what are we really here for?"

"Ok, the King and Santiago, they wanted us to try to find a person who went missing a month ago. His name is Tyler," she replies quietly as she tethers Moon and Zephyr to a nearby tree.

"So they want us to find someone who's probably dead?"

"Macy, he knew you were coming. He knew when no one else did."

"And that's important?" I ask as we wander to a lagoon of black water. As we near the lagoon I spot a slender figure laying half in and half out of the water and barely breathing.

"Tyler!" Molli yells as she rushes into the water and pulls him out. The boys' eyes snap open, his green rested on mine as I froze to the spot. Molli pulled him back from the edge and started to dry him off with her jacket she was wearing. Tyler then proceeded to motion to me, so I walked over cautiously. He took my hand and gasped almost silently. "Tyler? What is it?" Molli asks again worriedly.

As he lets go of my hand I fell a small cross-like shape pushed into the palm of my hand. "This is for you Carys, use it well," he said as he stood up shakily then took my hands again.

"Wait, what? Who's Carys? My name is Macy," I mutter quietly as I look down at his hands which easily encircled mine.

"Yes, your name on Earth is Macy but here you're known as Carys. The name of the first ruler of all three kingdoms of Light, Dark and In-Between," Molli speaks up quietly and looks between Tyler and I.

Somewhere in the background the horses whinny and both Tyler and Molli look in that direction worriedly. Rustling then sounds all around the lagoon. In a panic I turn in a three-sixty to see where it could be coming from. Then, all around the black water and colored leaves of fall, stand about a dozen soldiers all armed with bow and arrows. Between Molli and Tyler I could see them making the slightest movements, communicating back and forth. The commander of the group then spoke up. His voice was smooth as the silk of his shirt that bore the seal of the Cimmerians. In the seal there was a purple scorpion and above that was a raven with its wings spread.

"How's this for a day's catch men? Two beautiful girls and a boy with an incredible gift of foresight." He explains in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. He advances closer to us, but in that one second I heard a soft voice resound in my mind.

"Carys, you need to help us. I know you haven't much training yet, but I know you can do this. You have to send thoughts of either your panic or confidence into the cross and it'll become your greatest weapon other than your words."

Tyler nods and I do as he says and the small clip in my hand begins to elongate into a four foot long silver and black sword. The Cimmerians then backed up and gaped at me as if I were glowing neon green.

The next few seconds were like a slow motion take and all my movements seemed choppy and almost un-human. I could only hear the beating of my heart clearly.

_Bum-bum._

_Bum-bum._

I saw the advancing soldiers come at my side. I lifted the sword with both hands and arched it over my head in one fluid motion. All I could think was, _don't kill, I'm not a killer._

_Bum-bum._

_Bum-bum._

My sword struck the man on his shoulder close to his neck but he didn't bleed. There wasn't any blood at all. As I glanced around I saw Molli slipping off into the brush. Tyler, however, was right on the other side of the lagoon using only his hands and feet to fend them off.

_Bum-bum._

_Bum-bum._

Someone then came at me high with the shaft of an arrow. I ducked low and, like I was a different person, spun and kicked his feet out from under him. As he fell I hooked my fist upward and heard a sickening crunch as it collided with his jaw.

_Bum-bum._

_Bum-bum._

The thundering of hooves echoed around the lagoon then I spotted Moon rearing up on her hind legs as Molli pulled hard on the reins. "Tyler! Macy! Hurry up!" she shouted at us. The soldiers were momentarily distracted so we took our chance and Tyler sprinted to Moon and jumped up behind Molli as I grabbed hold of Zephyr's reins and hopped on his back. I yanked the reins to the right with my one hand and Zephyr spun around and galloped back out of the brush and toward the castle faster than I could believe. Tyler and Molli were right behind me trying to get Moon to keep up with no avail.

My dark brown hair whipped across my face as the wind blew toward me. Zephyr's black mane also whipped along my arm causing tiny red lashes as we rode through the gates of the Kingdom of Lights, successful in our mission.


	3. Chapter 3: Heroes

_**ok you all . i know you're reading my stories and thank you so much for that! this chapter is a bit shorter than the first two 'cause i didn't know what exactly to do and evidently my teachers don't like me working on it in school... anyway i hope ya like it and please (pretty please) review 'cause i'd love yall forever if you did... have fun reading!**_

* * *

><p>I brought Zephyr to a slow canter as Molli got Moon to catch up while we entered through the main gates. The protective walls of the castle were made of polished white granite so that it seemed like the city itself was glowing in the pale yellow light. Molli lead Moon up a steep incline as I proceeded to follow on Zephyr. From behind Molli, Tyler smiled and began to talk to me in my mind as he had before.<p>

"You did well, Carys, for being such a novice at fighting," he said softly in my mind. I nodded slightly but thought that it was just instinct. He then shook his head in disagreement. "No, Carys. It's not just instinct, you know how because you trained."

Again I shook my head, not wanting to believe any piece of it. Molli continued to lead up the incline as we passed a grey section of the city. People roamed in the streets wearing tattered clothing. From the shadows I saw a boy about my age with black hair and bright blue eyes. His hands held a small book and ad I continued to look at him I saw his lips moving in some sort of chant or spell. His strange neon eyes lifted from the pages and turned to rest on mine and Zephyr stopped. Next thing I knew I had gotten off Zephyr and begun walking toward the boy. As I got closer I could see more of his features. Blue eyes were still locked to mine, his muscles were fully toned and strong and as I walked ever closer I could tell, that even from the shadows, his skin was darker than mine. Glancing to the side I noted that Molli and Tyler hadn't noticed I was gone, so when I looked back at the bot he was now standing a few feet from me and his right eye was now tainted green with an x figure.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the helpless little newcomer," he said harshly. He held the book in his hand still but closed now so I could only see the odd looking ruins encircling the cover. I couldn't think of anything to say as his eyes kept mine locked in place. Soon, I began to see the green tainted eye glow brighter. "Tell me your name girl," he demands in a forceful tone.

"My name is Macy," I reply quietly. As soon and I said it I began to wonder why, I never tell my name to strangers. No matter how seducing they are. A small grin then slid across his face then and he began to circle around me.

"So you're the girl everyone is talking about? The girl who has come to save Underland. The one coming to unite both the land of Dark and Light. My name is Kres, which is short for Kresent." The grin fades quickly as I start to back away. "Oh, don't be afraid I've just come to offer. There's always a place for you in the Cimmerian world m'lady."

I turn and run then, finally breaking eye contact with him as I jump up onto Zephyr and lash the reins. I turned him out of the wide alley and he then galloped up the rest of the incline where Molli and Tyler were waiting. Before me the scene changed dramatically from the white landscape to a green field on top of the city. Near the edge of the field rose a huge palace where, in front, three figures stood. One was tall and very muscular, while the one in the middle was about two heads smaller. The tall one to the right seemed to have a bodyguard-like structure about him and wore a lavish white cloak over one shoulder with one red heart near the collar. To the left of the middle figure stood Santiago wearing a high collared purple shirt and lilac dress pants.

Tyler and Molli then got off Moon and came to my side. I still rode on Zephyr because none of them said I couldn't. Tyler took the reins and Molli fixed her hair as we continued toward the three figures. "Carys, we are now meeting with the Queen of Hearts. Take out the sword so she knows it's you," Tyler says to me telepathically.

Santiago's styled hair bounced as he came the rest of the way to greet me. "Lovely! You look absolutely lovely today Carys! I'm also glad to see you and Molli found Mr. Tyler for us." He bows then and smiles, "let me introduce you to the Queen of Hearts. Miss Sienna Heartstone."

The queen looked much younger than I but the air of confidence that surrounded her was very immense. Her fiery red hair fell in loose curls below her shoulders but her hair was also pulled back into a fishtail braid all the way down her back. What she wore only emphasized her queen ship. She had on a long white ball gown with flared sleeves that looked like they were dipped in pure sunlight. Right over her heart was also a red fabric heart that was sewed on. And even though she was already short she wore heels that made me wonder how tall she would be without the heels on. When I got over taking in her features I heard her high and childish voice. "Carys, I am Queen Sienna of Hearts. It's my pleasure to welcome you to the Kingdom of Light." She then bows slightly and quickly before her bodyguard stepped up in front of her.

His voice was deep and his skin tone matched the queens, making me wonder if he was her father. "Carys Elizabeth. My name is Rafael, the messenger of the queen and Duke of the Castle." His tone worried me as he narrowed his eyes at my evaluation.

The Queen then stepped up beside him, trying to calm the tension. "Why don't we all go inside and get to know each other better? I feel there's a lot to talk about," Sienna says quietly. Tyler is the only one who nods but we all follow his cool façade and head into the long corridors of the brilliant castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Cimmerian Stalker

**_okaaayyyy, hey there! well this is yet another chapter that i've worked hard on but i can't make much sense out of. i got caught up in my schoolwork and planning out the rest of the story so this chapter is just a small filler but it has some interesting events! so please read and review, thanks to all the people who have read it (love you guys!) but i really do like reviews . i'll let you read now though! have fun!_**

After a few long hours of talking with the queen and the others, Duke Rafael suggested to Tyler that he take me to get in some much needed training.

The queen herself escorted us out of the palace to gather our horses. When we reached the stables she spoke again, "it was a pleasure to meet you Carys, but for now we part until time permits us our fates to be tied together again." The small red-head smiled at me as I nodded, then she turned to Tyler. "And for you, I have a horse," she said as she motioned toward a stall. Inside the gate was a tall red-brown mare with pretty eyes. "Her name is Crelise if I remember correctly."

"Thank you so very much, my queen. But now, Carys and I shall take our leave if you so much desire a new champion," Tyler says as he bows to her.

"Oh, yes, yes of course. Train hard my friends."

~X…X…X~

We trained all day in a small wooded area a few miles outside the castles wall. Tyler taught me how to use my sword better and he also taught me some valuable hand-to-hand combat. But the sun was finally setting on my first day of this training. As Tyler and I rode back from the clearing he stopped me so suddenly I almost fell off Zephyr.

He held Crelise still and put up a hand for me to be silent. Though I heard nothing, I knew that if Tyler thought he heard something it was best to trust him. And it seemed that he was right, because out of nowhere, there were thundering hooves and the loud cry of a raven circling overhead.

Zephyr reared up and whinnied before taking off at full speed because of the startling noises. And with me on his back the trees around us blurred as he sped past them and then everything began to darken in the dimming twilight. I then heard the sharp twang of an arrow being released, and I felt the shaft whizz past my ear, just centimeters away. A rock then collided with my shoulder sending white lights to dance in my vision. My grip loosened on the reins and that caused Zephyr to rear up, this time he threw me off.

I landed on my side when I hit the ground and I curled up right then as the air _whooshed_ out of me. Zephyr got back to his four legs and sprinted off into the black forest as I lay there until I felt strong hands around my shoulders. "Tyler? Is that you?"

No reply came until I felt thick and strong fabric wrap around my wrists. "Nope, sorry princess. It's just me."

I yank my arms from his grasp, then turn to see the boy I met in the alleyway with the green _x _in his eye. Kresent. I take one last look at him before my eyes are covered with the same fabric that holds my wrists. Even if it was daytime, through this fabric I wouldn't be able to tell. Next thing I knew, I felt Kresent's arms loop around my shoulders and my knees and he lifted me, somewhat easily due to his strength, onto his horse then jumped up behind me and got on his way.

A few minutes later he began lecturing me about why he captured me. Although his voice was loud, the thunder of his steeds' hooves drowned it out, so all I had to do was ignore him for the rest of the way. A few times though, he shook me and asked if I had heard what he said. I nodded yes, but then he asked what he had been talking about. So I shrugged, but as I did he hit me.

"Hey! Watch it jerkwad!" I exclaim angrily.

"Watch your mouth prisoner. We're almost to the Cimmerian capital, so keep your mouth in place or you'll actually be in prison."

"Why would they put me in prison? And who exactly would Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Because you fight for light, and I, the Cimmerian prince would do the honors of putting you in a cell of course."

~X…X…X~

The next day was horrible and possibly the longest of my entire life. I sat in a bleak room with my back against a wall just thinking about what I had ever done to be put in this situation, or even how and why I was put in the mental institution before coming here.

My parents said I had been omitted because of my creativeness and wild imagination. But as I got older I started to question that reason. The other kids always had worse things like: depression, cutting themselves, multiple personality disorder, etc. But their parents also came and visited, both parents. Only my father came to visit and only once a year too. I always tried to remember what happened, or even just try to remember her face. but nothing ever appears in my mind, only a blur that I could barely make out as human.


End file.
